


Afterglow

by liragrace29



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:03:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liragrace29/pseuds/liragrace29
Summary: After the most perfect kiss that they have shared, everything now is in place. They are definitely moving forward in their relationship. Their love for each other healed Phil.





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> Post 5x21 - Phil is alive and healed - smut at the end of the fic.

The kiss was so perfect on that alien spaceship with them in a center of a battle. Phil does not want to be separated from Melinda but obviously she wants him to be safe and have a trip back to the Lighthouse. He just grabbed her and kissed her with all the love that he can feel, the love that they both share.

Melinda and Deke proceeded to their mission in changing the coordinates of the missiles while Daisy and Phil need to be back on Zephyr so that they can go home safely. Phil was relieved upon seeing Melinda safe from their successful mission. The love of his life smiling and teasing him while having the video call and it also made him smile. While on the Zephyr, he kept on thinking about their kiss, and yes it is better than the LMD version of Melinda. She was real and he pulled her close to him. He can hear her heartbeat, smell her, and hold her close. He wonders if he can ever kiss her again when they return to the Lighthouse.

On the other hand, Melinda is also thinking about the kiss. She really did not expect him to do it and kiss her while they are still fighting. She wants their kiss to be passionate just the two of them alone but maybe she still can lead him to do that when he returned to the Lighthouse. His lips are so soft against hers and she loves how he kisses her, full of passion and love.

Phil cannot wait to see Melinda once again. He is smiling like a teenage boy after the most incredible and perfect kiss and Daisy just teased him about the recent events including their kiss.

Melinda tried to go to Phil's bunk on the Lighthouse so it seems she feels his presence and their moments together while on that alien ship and the way she said I Love You to him days before he was kidnapped by Talbot.

~ooo~

By the time Phil and Daisy arrived at the Lighthouse, it is already quiet and deserted. Maybe because everyone was on their bunks and the other agents were silently patrolling every corner their base especially right after the aliens attack.

Daisy told Phil that she was exhausted already from the fight earlier and she needs more time to rest so she went to her bunk already. 

Phil too was exhausted, from fighting the aliens then Talbot brought him to that alien ship then being kept as a prisoner and fighting once again to be home to his family. And to see the love of his life, Melinda May. He makes his way to his own bunk to get all the rest that he needs and deserves. To his surprise, he saw a figure, a slender one lying on his bed. He walked silently to find out who that person is. He felt relieved when he saw that person is Melinda, soundly asleep in his own bed. He gently scoop a strand of her hair and gently kiss her forehead. Melinda blinked her eyes by the time she felt his touch.

"Hey, did I wake you up?," Phil said.

"No it's okay, I'm sorry I was able to sleep on your own bunk. I think I should go to my own bunk.." Melinda said. 

"No, please stay, I mean you can stay here if you want to," he said. "Mel, I'm sorry that I was able to rush things while we were on that alien ship, I just don't want to be away from you, I can't let you go. I just want you to be safe."

"Don't be sorry, Phil, I understand why you did it. I also want you to be safe because, I love you, Phil," she said.

"I love you too, Melinda and you mean everything to me. That is the reason why I took the opportunity to kiss you on that alien ship because I don't know what to say and my mind told me to kiss you to show my affection and love for you," he said. 

With those words, Melinda pulled Phil a little bit closer and claim his lips once again. She really loves this man. Her man. She kissed him slowly and gently. The kiss is filled with passion and love which they have built decades after decades of putting others first rather than themselves. 

They once again melted in the moment of their kiss but right now it's just the two of them and they are alone in Phil's bunk. They don't want to break their precious moment but Phil needs to be closer with Melinda. He climb onto the bed until he is now getting closer to Melinda. 

"Do you mind if we share this bed tonight?," Phil asked.

"No, I don't mind, in fact I want you near me and to see your face when I wake tomorrow morning to make sure this isn't all a dream," Melinda said. "I love you Phil, you also mean a lot to me." 

"Goodnight Melinda," he said.

"Goodnight Phil," she answered sleepily. 

Phil wrapped his around her slender body as they have fallen asleep, she intertwines their fingers creating a bind that no one can get through them no matter what.

~ooo~ 

Melinda wakes up and she is feeling grateful and at the same time happy for all the things that had happened to her. She can't contain her happiness especially waking up next to the man she loves, Phil Coulson. She felt warm and love and contentment as he still wraps his arm around her. She is now home. Phil Coulson is her home. He is still soundly asleep just like the old days she always manages to wake up before Phil does. 

Silently she get outs of the bed and do her daily routine, Tai Chi. She manages to go the training room, finally she can have the training room to herself. She misses this. She hasn't had her Tai Chi for quite some time already because of the missions that they need to fix. She breathes in and out as her mind relaxes to the serenity of her surroundings. As she was about to finish her Tai Chi, she was surprised to see Daisy at this time of the day. She was now preparing herself and also having some exercise to prepare her mind and body. Melinda is so proud of what Daisy has become, a great agent and maybe someday a future Shield director. She really has trained her well and that is one of the best legacies that she will leave during her life as an agent, as a mentor, as a SO and as a mom to Daisy. 

Daisy smiled when she saw Melinda is approaching her way. 

"Morning Daisy," Melinda said. "How are you feeling right now?"

"I'm feeling much better and I'm happy to be back here in the Lighthouse," Daisy said. 

"Did you have a good night's rest?" Daisy teased. 

Melinda's eyes widened with Daisy's words.

"You seem so relaxed and happy, and also Coulson looks happy during our flight back home. Is that what happens to the both of you after you had the 'best kiss' of your lives?" Daisy teased again. 

Once again, Melinda glared at her but at the back of her mind. She is really happy to have shared that kiss with Phil.

"Oops.. yes, i fully understand that look but you guys make a great couple.. you know that, and I fully support for whatever you have and both of you deserve it, May," Daisy said. "So... when's the wedding?" 

Melinda just gave Daisy one last look before heading back to Phil's bunk. 

"Enjoy your time with Coulson, May!!" Daisy yelled so that Melinda can hear even from far away.

~ooo~ 

Melinda returned to Phil's bunk and yes he is still asleep. Melinda decided to take some shower because she doesn't feel right when she is sweaty and all. After returning back after her quick shower, Melinda suddenly felt the warm arms wrapped around her waist. 

"Good morning, Mel," Phil greeted. 

"Good morning, Phil," Melinda replied. 

"You really smell good, Mel, did you know that?" he teased. And that is one of the reasons why I love you".

Melinda breaks away from his embrace and turns to him. "You are such a dork, my dork", she said. 

Phil cups her face and tilts her head to kiss her once again. The kiss is soft and tender just like he is with her all the time. Melinda leans in to their kiss and every nerve from her responds to it. 

As the kiss deepens, he nimbles at her lower lip as he seek permission for their tongues to meet. She opened up to him. Her lips are so soft but their kisses are getting passionate and heated. Their tongues met as Phil's hands are now enjoying the feel of her hair as he toyed with it while they're kissing. He enjoys the sounds that she makes while their lips meet each other. The sounds that she makes his whole body shiver. Melinda enjoys their kiss as she slowly wraps her arms around his as she pulls him closer to her.

Phil's hands touch her bare & soft arms, as she gently caressing his back through his shirt. Hands are now everywhere as they are lost on their kisses. Her skin felt light on fire as his fingers brush the exposed skin on her abdomen. 

Melinda tugged his shirt off his pants. He immediately took the hint of what she wants right now. They broke the kiss temporarily so that they can have more from each other. 

She kissed him back once again but this time it is more heated than ever, tongues and all, the need to feel and taste each other is heightening up. She caresses his bare body and also his toned abdomen going slightly downward. He felt himself shiver as she continued her touches. He felt himself growing with her touch. 

Melinda is on a mission. She slowly pull his sweat pants and she was able to witness the growing erection inside his boxers. The pants are now pooling on his ankle. She palmed him through his boxers and she can feel him hard and hot against her touch. His eyes are now shut as he enjoys this moment with Melinda.

Phil is now barely naked, Melinda left his boxers on so that they will have something to remove later on. She wants to take care of him. She wants to suck him off but she needs him inside of her. 

"God, you are so beautiful, Phil," Melinda said.

"You are also beautiful, Mel," Phil said.

"Undress me, Phil," she said teasingly and Phil is willing to oblige. 

Phil pulls her in for a kiss as his hands wander at the hem of shirt, tugging it off. He was welcome by Melinda's breast as she forgone wearing her bra after her shower. He licked his lips as he witness the beauty in front of him. Melinda smiled as she sees Phil's reactions. 

Phil kissed her lips and neck that sent shivers to her core. He nipped on the exposed skin of her shoulders causing her to create moans. Slowly and teasingly, he took one of her nipples to his mouth, sucking it gently while his other hand is kneading her other breast. Melinda's hands are now on Phil's hair pulling him closer as he plays her breasts. Wetness pools on her thighs. 

Phil's hands caress her abdomen then it goes lower and lower until it reached her core. Teasingly, he unbuttoned her sleep shorts, pulling it slowly together with the panty that is covering her captivating core. She is now gloriously naked in front of him. 

She is now wet and hot and slick. He gently inserted a finger into her core sliding in and out of her. Melinda arched her back as Phil continue to slid his fingers. Melinda's eyes are now closed, her head is spinning created by the bliss of Phil's fingers inside her. He then added another finger and Melinda is now lost on her thoughts, gasping Phil's name and creating soft moans which makes his cock harder than ever before. His fingers hits the sweet spot that once again made her head rolled into his shoulders. 

"I'm close, Phil," she said. As Phil continue to thrust his fingers in and out of her. Her walls clench his fingers and with one more thrust she came. He rides out her orgasm as she washes his finger with her slick juices. 

Phil pull out his fingers from Melinda and lick her juices teasingly in front of her. She waited for Phill to finish licking his fingers clean. Then, she pushed him into bed, tugging teasingly his boxers off of him. His erection makes Melinda smile, he is now stone hard and so ready for her. She gently strokes his cock up and down as he groans with her touches. She then straddles him, his hard cock brushed to her entrance as she envelop his thighs with hers. At this time, they both groan with contact of each other. She is now wet even she just got her orgasm awhile ago. Slowly, she sinks into him, adjusting to his size and relishing the feeling that he is inside her. Slowly, she is moving up and down his hard cock consuming all his thoughts. Their movements are getting fast paced as Melinda moves faster and faster and also with Phil meeting her halfway. 

"Harder... Phil," she uttered.

Phil got the hint as he flipped Melinda and now he is on top, in control of Melinda's pleasure. Lifting one leg of Melinda up on his waist, changing the angle, he now thrusts harder and harder as Melinda's screams are getting louder and louder. She is now getting close to her second orgasm. With more thrusts and hitting once again her sweet spot, he could feel that she is tightening inside as Melinda screamed Phil's name. He rides out her orgasm with few more thrusts. He could feel that he is also close.

"Come for me, Phil," she said. Phil thrusts one last time as he spilled himself inside of her. They are now riding out each other's orgasm. They are still connected and joined by their love. They didn't know that making love can be this so incredible. She never felt it before so does he. They just felt it from eaxh other. They are now lying with Melinda's head on Phil's chest as Phil kissed her forehead and intertwine their finger. They are so connected in their love and inseparable. 

~ooo~


End file.
